User talk:Penguin-Pal
Welcome Hi, welcome to Club Penguin Admins Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Game Show Island page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ShrimpPin (Talk) 16:26, May 12, 2012 RE: Ironically, I was just talking about that with my parents last night. I thought of the same thing. Though I wish to veto it, we do not have the power to veto US laws. [[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 19:24, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Ben the two of us need look no more Please join CPW chat. [[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 19:33, June 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: I am unable to attend the meeting. [[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 11:26, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Editing I see what you mean. Did you edit that on an image editor or did you change the actual text somehow? - 23:04, June 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: I may have a few typos in this message, because I am typing using an iPad. First of all, I am surprised that you have not yet discovered the cause of our annoyance. Did you not catch on during the admin meeting when we were talking about COPPA? We did not tell you because we (or at least I) feared that you would gather an army to overthrow Shrimp and I and get us banned. We all know how your wish is Wikia's command. Before you laugh at how paranoid I am, I wish to note that an administrator abusing his powers is not a subject to laugh at. P.S. I logged off before I saw your message. I ask you to understand that you do not need to know everything that I talk about, for some things are of a private nature, and I expect that you shall not use this cliche in the future. P.S.S It is the right thing to demote users who abuse their rights in this way. I am really at a loss to explain how you do not underatand the concept of the policies. It DOES NOT MATTER if there is a lot of vandalism. If an administrator violates the policies, he gets demoted and/or blocked. No questions asked! And who are you to suggest that I am not helping? How dare you suggest that I am doing nothing to support this wiki? You have absolutely no idea how hard it is to manage a wiki! As if you can do a better job! Puh-LEASE! I have to deal with people complaining every day of my life! I have to balance my real life with my wiki life! If you feel that I am not living up to your expectations, feel free to start a demotion forum for me! If we find that you are part of a majority of users who believe that I am not doing a satisfactory job as administrator, I will resign. But until then, I expect that you will not complain further. Good evening. --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 14:13, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Yoshi is back I've given Roger Hey.youcp and Shurow admin rights- as they are the only 200% trustable users that are on when Yoshi attacks. I've also given Wasp CM rights- he is online when there are no mods. *DO NOT REMOVE THESE RIGHTS* I have also asked in the VSTF wiki to check the wiki today at the time i predict Yoshi will attack. This message has been sent to the rest of the admins. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:39, October 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks for telling me (FINALLY someone does!) about that. They'll be demoted after the threat stops, right? Unless they are promoted in the community vote, I assume. - 18:49, October 13, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE READ Hello admin, please read this page. It as about wiki improvement ideas by Mixer2301. Thank You- Mixer2301 Block Error Why am I blocked? Batreeqah (talk) 17:19, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Block Someone may have used my Computer when I was doing something else. _________________________________________________________________________ Here's what it says: You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: Your user name or IP address has been blocked by Penguin-Pal. The reason given is this: vandalism You may contact Penguin-Pal or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences. Your IP address is 137.186.252.15. Please include this address in any queries you make. __________________________________________________________ I did NOT vandalize. Batreeqah (talk) 17:26, March 2, 2013 (UTC)